Geo TV
Geo TV is an American animated sitcom created by Geo G. for the American Broadcasting Company. The show originally aired on Fox until it was brought by ABC in June 2000. It first premiered on December 20, 1998 with the episode "The Geo Life", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. It is based on Geo G's comic series Geo Comic. Like The Simpsons, South Park, Family Guy, Futurama and Rick and Morty, Geo TV was designed for mature audiences and features cartoon violence, adult humor, running gags and pop culture references. Geo had began working on Geo TV ''in 1991, teaming up with Terry Ward. To voice the character of Geo Guy, Geo approached himself. As the title of the show was changed from ''Geo Guy, Rico & Eis to Geo TV, the show first appeared on the demo that Geo pitched to Fox on November 2, 1997. That year, Geo submitted an email to the producers at his company, Glass Ball Productions that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. The series was originally set to premiere in June of 1998 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The Geo Life" on December 20, 1998. Geo TV is a joint production by Glass Ball Productions and 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television. As of May 2018, Geo TV was renewed for a 21st season. Development The development of Geo TV began in 1991. This time, Geo G., teaming up with Terry Ward, decided to make a show based on his comic series Geo Comic, thus developing a Geo Universal animated sitcom that describes as "a show with the same mature nature as The Simpsons." To voice the character of Geo Guy, Geo approached himself. In 1994, Geo TV was first announced under the title of Geo Guy, Rico & Eis, and said name was used for the series of What a Cartoon! shorts. Geo TV first appeared on the demo that Geo pitched to Fox on November 2, 1997. That year, Geo submitted an email to the producers at his company, Glass Ball Productions that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. The series was originally set to premiere in June of 1998 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The Geo Life" on December 20, 1998. In May 2000, Geo TV was initially cancelled by Fox due to poor ratings, but was bought out by ABC in June. However, Geo TV still airs on Fox in other countries such as the United Kingdom. In 2001, Cartoon Network acquired exclusive cable syndication rights to Geo TV for a reported ten million dollars. In September 2001, the network began airing Geo TV episodes as the centerpiece to the expansion of their Adult Swim cartoon block. The show's theme song is based off on the SNES game Super Mario Kart, in which Geo G. gave credit to Nintendo. Eventually, the theme song is credited as "Super Mario Kart Music." Episodes Characters Main characters Geo Guy Character Artwork from Geo TV.png|Geo Guy|link=Geo Guy Rico Koism Character Artwork from Geo TV.png|Rico Koism|link=Rico Koism Eis Pikken Character Artwork from Geo TV.png|Eis Pikken|link=Eis Pikken Jea Tenromon Character Artwork from Geo TV.png|Jea Tenromon|link=Jea Tenromon Secondary characters Mr. God.png|Mr. God|link=Mr. God Baby Geowie.png|Baby Geowie|link=Baby Geowie Liz Conner in Geo TV.png|Liz Conner|link=Liz Conner Tom Conner in Geo TV.png|Tom Conner|link=Tom Conner WoozyPenguin.png|Woozy Penguin|link=Woozy Penguin Eddie Lioose.png|Eddie Lioose|link=Eddie Lioose Geo Girl Character Artwork from Geo TV.png|Geo Girl Villains Mr. Hell.png|Mr. Hell|link=Mr. Hell More coming soon! Recurring characters Nick Smith.png|Nick Smith|link=Nick Smith Theodore F. Hison.png|Mr. Hison|link=Theodore F. Hison Jack Binaski.png|Jack Binaski|link=Jack Binaski Austin Binaski.png|Austin Binaski|link=Austin Binaski More coming soon! Cast and Crew Cast members Main cast *Geo G. as Geo Guy / Magic-Geo Guy / Sammy McDilly / Bob / Mr. Verne *Tom Kenny as Rico Koism / Mr. Hison / Nick Smith / Koibito Mitt *Phil LaMarr as Eis Pikken / Kevin *Grey DeLisle as Jea Tenromon / Eddie Lioose *Tara Strong as Baby Geowie / Geo Girl / Ulises *Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. God / Cory / Mayor James Pucksbottom Supporting cast *Jennifer Hale as Liz Conner / Martha Hison *John DiMaggio as Tom Conner *Billy West as Mr. Hell *Gregg Berger as Bibby / Frank *Jess Harnell as Woozy Penguin / Larry *Debi Derryberry as Aunt Maggie *Mona Marshall as Jimmy *Tress MacNeille as Mandy / Mrs. Wacklebop / Appy Additional cast *Frank Welker *Clancy Brown *Dee Bradley Baker *Kath Soucie *Nika Futterman *Hynden Walch *Nolan North *Mark Hamill *Maurice LaMarche *Aaron Lohr *Laraine Newman *Jason Marsden *Kevin Michael Richardson *Rob Paulsen *Tom Kane *Jan Rabson *Corey Burton *Wally Wingert *Jim Ward *Kari Wahlgren *Jack Angel *Jim Cummings *E.G. Daily *Lauren Tom *Jeff Bennett *Bill Farmer *Bob Bergen *Cree Summer *James Arnold Taylor *Fred Tatasciore *Danny Mann *Michael Gough Guest stars Coming soon! Crew Coming soon! ''Geo TV'' in international languages Broadcasting Geo TV premiered and originally aired in the United States on the Fox network, December 20, 1998 – July 12, 2000. ABC carried the series in the US September 19, 2000 – present, followed by Adult Swim September 7, 2001 – present, FX March 7, 2004 – present, and on Guaranteed Comedy Channel 2012–present. Syndicated broadcast of the series in the US began in September 2002. Canadian networks YTV, Teletoon and Global Television broadcast Geo TV December 20, 1998 – present. The series was broadcast in Australia on the following stations: Seven Network aired the series from November 7, 1999 – present, Fox8 from 2000–present, Network Ten between 2003–present, and on 7mate September 23, 2009 – present. Audiences in New Zealand received the series on the following stations: TV2 December 24, 1998 – 2006, the BOX from 1999–present, Fox from 2000–2013, ABC between 2002–present, and on Four from 2003–present. Geo TV currently airs in Ireland on networks Fox, Pick and Sky1. The series was carried by the following networks in the United Kingdom: Sky1 from August 20, 1999 – present, Channel 4 from 2000–present, and the series is currently repeated on Pick and Fox. Geo TV was also broadcast in Japan on the following stations: Fox from April 5, 1999 – present, Fuji Television from March 20, 2000 – present, Tokyo Broadcasting System from 2000–2005, TV Asahi from September 22, 2002 – 2010, ABC from 2004–present, and on TV Tokyo from 2012–present. The show has aired on Fox and ABC in other countries including South Korea, China, Russia, Brazil, Spain, and others since 1999. Networks Films Merchandise Since the show's premiere, various forms of merchandise based on the show have been released, such as video games, home media releases, action figures, clothing, food, and more. Cancelled spin-off In 2008, a spin-off of Geo TV was to focus on Rico Koism and his family moving to a different town. However, the series never even made it into production and no screenshots exist. According to Geo G., the concept was cancelled to keep Rico with his friends and family in Geoville together. The series was never made and not much information can be found on the Internet. Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. Trivia Coming soon!